


Once More With (More) Feeling…And Connor!

by MsGordo_Writings



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Mentions of canon non-con, The Scooby Gang (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: What would happen if Connor was living in Sunnydale during "Once More With Feeling"?
Relationships: Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

**Title: Once More With (** **_More)_ ** **Feeling…And Connor! (1/2)**

**Author: Karen**

**Beta: Sin**

**Pairings: You know the drill**

**Disclaimer: Joss’ baby, I just fiddled with it a little.**

**Transcript: Joantheenglishchick.**

**Dedications: Sin, superb and unrivalled as a dedicated beta. Mel, all the ‘Brats and especially to Alea because its her fault I got saddled with this one. Wherever she is I hope she bloody appreciates it!**

**A/N: I’m no more a songwriter than I am a famous artist so forgive the lyrics if they suck. Better yet, blame Alea. Connor’s song is loosely set to the tune of Bon Jovi’s ‘I Want You’ and Dawn’s is set to ‘I’m Under Your Spell’ from the BtVS original musical.**

**_Last time on BtVS: Dawn nearly got bit by a vamp; Connor wasn’t happy and finally admitted to his feelings for her. Off screen Tara and Willow had a fight about her use of magic and Willow cast a forgetting spell on Tara. Buffy’s still a moody bitch._ **

**** ****************************

  
  


The graveyard was quiet, not even the croaking of insects disturbed the still of the night…and then the Slayer arrived. She walked pensively through the grave markers for long moments, paused, threw back her head, and began to sing.

Every single night, the same arrangement

I go out and fight the fight.   
Still I always feel this strange estrangement   
Nothing here is real, nothing here is right

Out of the darkness a vampire suddenly charged towards Buffy and without exhibiting any surprise she whirled to throw him away from her. Showing more surprise that she had been attacked by a vampire than that she had suddenly burst into song, Buffy threw back her head and launched into the second verse as she began to fight in earnest. Over the other side of town, Connor was in another cemetery and had just started to serenade a very surprised Chaos demon.

I've been trying to show just what I feel   
Just hoping she can see

That I am showing my emotions

Revealing my true heart

The chaos demon flew back against a tree and Connor twirled gracefully through the air to bring his axe round and chop the stunned creature’s head off. He turned on his heel, flinging his arms wide to soulfully inform the now silent graveyard

I just want to penetrate her…heart!

A vampire snorted as he came up behind Connor with his gang, “ _ Sure  _ you do, pal. Penetrate her heart, right, I bet I know what you want to pene…” Connor, interrupted from his next stirring chorus, turned to slam a stake into the chest of the demon. He glared through the ashes that filled the air at the other vampires, “Everyone’s a critic.”

In the other graveyard Buffy was busy busting up a ritual slaughter and rescuing a very hunky virgin sacrifice that was tied to a tree. She watched with a mildly curious look on her face as the guy swung away from the tree and opened his mouth…” How can I repay-“   
  


Buffy rolled her eyes and lost interest quickly, “ Whatever.”

She walked briskly towards a raised memorial and leapt on top to sing into the night air. Connor finished his own fight on the other side of town and paused as he leapt over the cemetery wall to crouch and fling out another arm as he wound up with Buffy for his big finish…

I don't want to beeeeee...   
Living without emotion

Losing all my drive.   
I can't even see

If she could really love me   
And I just want to be-

Aliiive

Aliiive

Buffy lowered her arms and shook her head as she moved off into the night. Connor jumped down from the wall and continued home to Xander and Anya. “Well, that was weird.” He glanced up at the sky as the heavens opened and grinned suddenly. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was called for in these circumstances. “ I’m siiinging in the rain, just siiinging in the rain …!”

********************************

  
  
  
  


The Scoobies collected in the Magic Box the next afternoon. Anya rolled her eyes as she walked past Xander involved in that day’s pastry fight, “That’s still funny sweetie.” She turned as the shop bell tinkled then rolled her eyes, “Oh, Buffy, hi, you don’t have any money.”

Buffy gave her a distracted smile, “Not a bean.” She turned the smile on the rest of the gang grouped around the table, “”So, uh, no research? Nothing going on? Monsters or whatnot?” Everybody shook their heads as Giles and Xander both grabbed a donut. Buffy shifted awkwardly, “Good. Good.” She gestured aimlessly, “So, uh, last night, you know, um…did anyone, um…” She took a deep breath and finished in a rush, “Burst into song?” Giles stopped chewing and everyone else stared in frozen shock.

“Merciful Zeus!” Xander stood up and his mouth dropped open Willow, Tara and Anya rushed over.

“We thought it was just us!” Willow gestured to Tara.

Giles swallowed his half chewed pastry, “Well, I sang, but I had my guitar at the hotel…”

Tara interrupted, “It was bizarre. We were talking and then it was like…”

Buffy nodded, “Like you were in a musical?”

Tara grinned sheepishly, “Yeah.”

Giles tugged off his glasses and chewed thoughtfully on the arm, “That explains the huge backing orchestra I couldn’t see and the synchronised dancing from the room service chaps.”

Willow giggled, “We did a whole duet about dish-washing.”

Anya pointed to Xander and then to herself, “And  _ we  _ were arguing, and then everything rhymed and there were harmonies and the dance with the coconuts.”

Willow continued after a strange look at Xander’s suddenly shifty expression, “There was an entire verse about the couscous.”

Xander nodded and gave them all an earnest look, “It was  _ very _ disturbing.”

Giles looked at Buffy speculatively, “What did you sing about?”

The Slayer flushed uncomfortably, “I don’t remember.”

Willow waved her hand through the air, “Well, that’s not important now. We should hit the books and find out what’s happening.”

Tara looked doubtfully at her lover, “Do we  _ have  _ any books on this stuff?”

Xander gave a slightly frantic grin, “Well, we just gotta break it down. Look at all the factors before it happens again. Because I for one…”

“ I’ve got a theory

That it’s a demon

A dancing demon

Nah, something isn’t right there …” 

Everyone turned to look at Giles as he sank into a chair and burst into song.

Willow looked worried and opened her mouth to speak, “ I’ve got a theory…”   


Buffy rolled her eyes, “Here we go again.”

When the song finished everyone stood or sat around the table and stared at each other. Xander shuddered, “See, okay, that  _ was _ disturbing.”

Giles snatched his shirt from Anya as she handed it to him with a smirk, “Yes, well, at least you weren’t forced to play air guitar half-naked as back up for Anya.” He looked at the former demon askance, “Bunnies? Honestly, Anya.”

Willow stifled a giggle, “Is it just us? Maybe some demon we whipped in the past looking for a little light-hearted payback?” 

Buffy shrugged, “Well, I’m not quaking in my stylish yet affordable boots just yet but…” She walked to the door and opened it. Outside a chorus of ordinary Sunnydale townsfolk were gathered around a middle-aged man enthusiastically extolling the virtues of his dry cleaner in a pleasant baritone. Buffy glanced back at her friends, “Its not just us.” She went to shut the door and then halted when she caught sight of Dawn and Connor making their way through the all singing, all dancing spectacular outside. “School’s out.” She winced as the middle-aged man tried to accost Connor and the Destroyer obviously reached the end of his tether and clipped the man on the jaw, “And I’m guessing that it didn’t go well.”

She left the door open and walked back to the others. Moments later Dawn and Connor entered the shop, the latter still scowling darkly. “Hi guys!” The young girl dropped her bag by the counter and skipped forward, “Oh my god, you won’t believe what happened at school today!”

Buffy glanced up from the book she had begun idly to skim through, “Everybody started singing and dancing?”

Dawn sagged slightly in disappointment and then muttered sulkily, “I gave birth to a Peratctyl.”

Anya looked up, “Oh my God! Did it sing?”

Dawn shot the ex-demon a withering look and hopped up on a stool by the shop counter, “So you guys too, huh?”

Xander grinned, “So what did you sing about?”

Connor threw his own bag down, “Math.” He kicked the bag for good measure, “Its bad enough to have to do it, never mind  _ sing  _ it.” 

Dawn patted his arm consolingly, “I thought you had a very nice voice.” She turned back to the others and completely missed Connor’s shy smile. He sighed and sagged again as she continued, “So, what do we do now?”

“Th…that’s right, the volume!” Tara sat bolt upright beside Willow and blushed brilliantly, “The t…text.”

Connor straightened and wandered towards the table eyeing the two twitchy witches, “What text?” Dawn eyed his butt wistfully for a moment before a glint from the counter caught her eye. She looked down and saw a pretty pendant on a chain winking in the late afternoon sun. With a quick glance at the others to make sure no one was watching her she snagged it and crammed it in her pocket just as Tara and Willow stumbled to their feet.

“We should check it out.” Willow grabbed Tara’s hand and began to back pedal towards the door, “For, y’know, relevancy or whatever.”

Giles watched them leave and rubbed his eyes tiredly, “Yes, well I’m a hair’s breath away from investigating bunnies at the moment so if you think it will help…”

Tara yanked open the door and Willow tugged her through it, “Right, gotcha, we’re on it!” The two girls disappeared as the door banged shut behind them. 

Dawn and Connor stared at Giles and said in unison, “ _ Bunnies _ ?” 

Xander nudged Buffy and waggled his eyebrows lecherously, “And you  _ know _ there’s no text, right?”

********************************

Connor stared up at the ceiling from his position on Xander’s sofa and sighed. It was the next morning and he had given up his bed to Dawn after Buffy and the other residents of chez Summers had elected to stay out all night patrolling as Sunnydale had sunk further into its own personal Broadway nightmare. Xander and Anya had brought them both back at about one in the morning and settled them down for the night, with Xander informing them until the musical mojo had been lifted they were excused school. Connor raised his head as Dawn opened his bedroom door and stumbled out rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Fortunately she had elected to bring proper jammies with her, so he was no longer in any danger of losing control at the sight of her in a cammie top and boxers, but the silky material of the full length set hugged her slim curves faithfully and shimmered and crept with every movement she made. 

Dawn glanced over to see him awake, “Hey.” Her eyes drifted to his bare chest and then skipped nervously back up to his face, “I thought I was the first one up. Did they find the bad guy? Is it over?”

Connor felt his throat dry up as she smiled at him hopefully and blinked, desperately trying to remember how to talk. They both looked round as the Anya’s voice sounded in the other bedroom and the unmistakable sound of a song starting up was heard. Connor leapt off the sofa and grabbed the shirt he had discarded last night from the floor. Pushing his arms through the sleeves he grabbed Dawn’s hand and pulled her to the balcony door. Opening it he shoved her through hastily just as Anya strode out of the bedroom informing the world in a melodic voice that Xander snored. Connor shut the door and leaned against it as muffled singing could be heard from the apartment. “I swear to the Powers, when I find what the hell caused this I am going to kill it  _ so _ badly.”

Dawn privately thought that the sight of Connor in low-riding sweats and an open shirt was well worth any trouble that the enforced singing caused. Connor followed her eyes to his chest and blushed, “Sorry.” He began to button the shirt hurriedly, completely missing Dawn’s sigh of disappointment, “Just couldn’t take another badly choreographed dance number.” He moved to Dawn’s side as she leaned on the balcony rail and stared down at the new all-singing, all-dancing maintenance men that were busy performing a complicated routine involving the entrance to the building, two giggling waitresses and a small service truck. “Not that it’s any better out here.” His eyebrows lifted as he caught a tuneful reference to Xander’s penis from inside the apartment, “My mistake, this is  _ so _ the place I want to be right now.”

Dawn turned with a radiant smile, “Really?” She pushed a lock of her unbrushed hair back from her face and fought a blush, “Do you mean that?”

Connor eyed her warily and winced as Xander informed the world a bit flatly that Anya had hairy toes. Probably a left over from her demon days. He refocused on Dawn’s smiling face and found himself smiling back, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” His eyes widened as he watched his hand rise to cradle her cheek and fought with everything in him to stop it but his mouth opened inexorably and…

I look at you

And I’m staring at heaven

You’ve made the sun shine for me

Set the stars and moon for me

And all I want in this world 

Is for you to want me

Like I want you

The endless nights

And eternal days

Will be ok, if I’m with you

Dawn’s mouth fell open and she stared at Connor speechlessly as he stepped closer and pulled her into his body, bending his head to sing softly in her ear…

I know this is new

And we’re both afraid

But, baby, we’re supposed to be

Our souls are meant to be one

There’s no one in this world

I want as much as I want you

All I’m trying to say is, just say you want me too

I can’t remember what came before

I can’t see me without you at my side

I’m drowning in your eyes 

Dying for your touch

I won’t leave you, I’ll never hurt you

Just give me some hope

And say you need me

Like I need you

Touch me and love me

And I swear I’ll take on the world for you

I know this is new

And we’re both afraid

But, baby, we’re supposed to be

Our souls are meant to be one

There’s no one in this world

I want as much as I want you

All I’m trying to say is, just say you want me too

Dawn blinked as Connor’s voice held the last note and then she gave a tremulous smile. She stretched up on her toes and wound her arms around his neck, and then still without speaking pressed her soft mouth against his still slightly open one.

Connor sucked in a surprised breath and then his arms clamped tightly around Dawn’s waist to lift her off her feet with a squeal. His heart thundered in his chest as their kiss deepened and his last coherent thought was that maybe whatever demon had him singing bad psuedo-rock ballads at half past seven in the morning wasn’t all that bad if this was what happened when you finished.

Anya and Xander peered out of the window at the two necking teenagers and Xander groaned, “Buffy is going to  _ kill  _ me.”

Anya thumped his arm, “That’s the least of your problems, bucko.” She sighed irritably at Xander’s confused face and gestured back to the oblivious pair on the balcony, “I want to know why a skinny virgin got the romantic song and you sang about my respiratory habits and my liking for exotic foodstuffs!”

**************************

“It’s a nightmare!” Xander stomped along the sidewalk beside Giles and gestured wildly.

Anya nodded, “It has to be stopped.”

Xander continued without acknowledging his fiancée’s interruption, “It’s a plague. Its like a nightmare about a plague!”

Giles’ head swung back to face Anya as she clutched his arm fearfully, “Its like we were being watched.”

Xander grabbed his other arm, “Its like, I didn’t want to be saying these things…”

Anya tugged on Giles’ other arm, “Like there was a wall missing…”

Xander raised his voice over her,” –but they just kept pouring out!”

Giles, by now feeling slightly motion sick thanks to the constant looking backwards and forwards, looked back at Anya as she yanked his poor arm again, “-in our apartment…”

Xander pulled urgently on his other arm,” And they rhymed and they were mean, and…”

Anya forced Giles’ attention back to her, “Like there were only three walls, not a fourth wall, and…”

They both stopped and yelled at each other, “My eyes are  _ not _ beady!”

“My toes aren’t hairy!”

Giles tugged his arms free and chose to ignore the last two sentences, “Yes, well…”

Xander glared at him, “Giles, you’ve got to stop it.”

Anya nodded, “Its just…” Her mouth pouted, “Clearly our number is a retro-pastiche and is never going to be a breakaway pop hit!”

Xander eyed Anya for a moment and then shook his head,” Work with me, British man. Give me an axe and show me where to point it.”

Connor and Dawn walking behind the three older people with their arms wrapped firmly around each other’s waists, grinned at each other, “I don’t know. This whole ‘Lord of the Song and Dance’ thing is starting to grow on me.” Dawn leaned up to press her lips to Connor’s as they passed a woman singing a protest to a cop over a parking ticket.

“It has its advantages.” Connor returned her kiss enthusiastically and watched with a jaded eye as three spotless street cleaners did something clever with their brooms, “Although don’t expect me to start doing  _ that  _ anytime soon.”

Dawn giggled, “Check.” They caught up with Xander, Anya and Giles as they spoke in low serious tones. “What’s up?” She eyed them warily, “We’re not about to go Disney are we?”

Giles looked horrified, “Certainly not!” He tugged off his glasses, “I think the best course of action would be to go to the Magic Box to continue our research for the rest of the day whilst Buffy is checking the demon haunts. I believe she’s also stopping by Spike’s crypt after sundown to collect him and see if he has learned anything. Connor, you will escort Dawn home and then go out with Xander on patrol while Buffy briefs the rest of us on any information she may have.” Giles patted Dawn’s shoulder, “Tara will be there so you’ll be quite safe.”

Dawn sighed as the three moved off again, “Back to the backburner.”

Connor squeezed her consolingly, “But you can help with the research.”

“Joy.” Dawn kicked her sneaker at the sidewalk; “There’s never an epic medley around when you want one.”

******************************

Night had fallen and Dawn was in her room brushing her hair after Connor had dropped her off before he patrolled. She stared into her mirror dreamily as she remembered his soft lips against hers all through the afternoon at the Magic Box despite Giles’ attempts to keep them apart. One hand rose to brush over her still tingling mouth and she began to sing…

I go through life unnoticed

No one sees the real me

That seemed the way it was though

Until you looked on my face

Now I’m coming to life

And finally it seems so right

We’re under a spell

How else could it be

You could see someone like me?

You see only me

To you I’m not the Key

I’m just only me

I see the world enchanted

Everything seems so new

I always took for granted

That I was the only one here

But your eyes shine

And I know that you really see

We’re under a spell

There’s nothing I can do

The charm has worked so well on you

You’ve taken me inside

Made me part of you

All my dreams will come true

I’m starting to believe

From the night to the day

I want to take you inside

Stay under this spell

Holding you helplessly 

Never lose this love with me

My heart begins to swell 

And I’m lost in ecstasy

My loves at your feet

You can clearly see

You can clearly see

You can cl….

Dawn whirled around as she caught sight of Tara’s smiling face in the mirror and blushed, “The mojo’s still alive and kicking.”

Tara gave a lopsided grin, “But it might be wearing thin. Willow and I sang to the same tune earlier.”

Dawn fiddled with her hair and smiled in happy relief, “I’m glad you guys made up. It gives me belly-rumblin’s when you fight.”

Tara’s expression flickered in confusion, “What?”

Dawn rolled her eyes, “I swear you guys think I’m deaf or invisible.” She scowled briefly, “Or both.” She gave Tara an encouraging nod, ”You know, you fought about the magic and stuff?”

Tara paled and her hand went to her chest where the dried herb that she had retrieved from under her pillow that morning was pinned. She stared at it for a minute, “Dawn…I have to…there’s something I need at the shop. Will…will you be ok for a little while?”

Dawn blinked with surprise and then rolled her eyes, “What? Can the fifteen year old spend half an hour in her locked house?  _ Yes _ !”

Tara backed out of the room, “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Dawn blinked again as she heard the sound of the front door slamming and then slowly turned back to her mirror. She reached out slowly to the box on her dresser and flipped up the lid to stare down at a glittering array of stolen treasures. She removed the amulet she had stolen from the Magic Box the previous day and clasped it round her neck, fighting the sudden surge of loneliness that spread through her.

Does anybody even notice?

Does anybody even care?…

She turned from the mirror, her mouth open to sing the next line and then screamed in horror as a horrible parody of a ventriloquist’s dummy stood before her. She screamed again as a sack was thrown over her head and then she was lifted and carried still screaming in fear from her room.

  
  


**End Part One.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Once More With (** **_More_ ** **) Feeling…And Connor! (2/2)**

**Author: Karen**

**Beta: Sin**

#  **Pairings: You know the drill**

**Disclaimer: Joss’ baby, I just fiddled with it a little.**

**Transcript: Joantheenglishchick.**

**Dedications: Sin, superb and unrivalled as a dedicated beta. Mel, all the ‘Brats and especially to Alea because its her fault I got saddled with this one. Wherever she is I hope she bloody appreciates it!**

**A/N: I’m no more a songwriter than I am a famous artist so forgive the lyrics if they suck. Better yet, blame Alea. Just in case you don’t know, Oasis are a popular band in Britain. I personally loathe them and would be very grateful if Connor did inexplicably show up and chop their heads off one day. ::coughs::: Its just a thought.**

**_Last time on BtVS: Dawn nearly got bit by a vamp; Connor wasn’t happy and finally admitted to his feelings for her. Off screen, Tara and Willow had a fight about her use of magic and Willow cast a forgetting spell on Tara. Buffy’s still a moody bitch._ **

**** ****************************

  
  


Connor stomped towards the Magic Box in a  _ very _ bad mood. Not only had he been forced to sit through thirty interminable minutes whilst a group of demons had sung some badly written Brit pop whilst preparing to sacrifice a warbling teenage boy, he’d also been forced to sing backup to said boy whilst he pleaded in an off-key tenor for his life. By the end of the impromptu session Connor had been ready to not only slay the demons, but also the would-be sacrifice and was considering hopping on a plane and doing  _ Oasis _ as well. 

The night went even further down hill when he ran into two rival groups of vampires on his way back to the shop and found himself caught up in a _West Side_ _Story_ revival as the two gangs clashed with highly choreographed dance steps and bad lyrics. The only upside was that half of the vamps had self-combusted before Connor had a chance to stake them and it had been very entertaining watching a screaming demon still trying to snap his fingers as he exploded into fiery ash. Connor had also seen several other bodies that lay in charred ruin after he had split from Xander earlier in the night and was becoming increasingly concerned that the musical menace was no longer as benign as they had previously thought. He passed along the opening of the alley that led to the Bronze and glanced casually down as he hurried past. He’d taken another two steps before his brain caught up with his hurrying feet and he darted back for another look into the gloom. Keeping out of sight he watched as three hideous distortions of children’s puppets carried a limp body wrapped in a blanket through the door between them. Connor bit his lip and cast a look over his shoulder as he weighed the chances of whoever had been captured still being alive when he got back with help and then made up his mind. He pulled his stake from his pocket and gripped his axe firmly as he darted down the alley in pursuit of the demons and their prize.

Easing silently inside the door, Connor kept to the shadows as he sidled around the edges of the room, eyes darting all over the room in search of his quarry. He stopped short as he saw a slim form draped on the top of a pool table and then jumped as a light instrumental started up from nowhere. “Oh for the love of…This is getting  _ really  _ old.” Making a conscious effort not to break into a series of pirouettes, Connor continued to move stealthily towards the girl on the table and then stopped short as she suddenly reared upright and held a graceful ballet pose, “ _ Dawn _ …”

Dawn swung her leg around so she spun on her butt and then jumped gracefully off the pool table. She spun to the side and came up short as she stared directly into the path of one of the demon minions. She flung her hands up in exaggerated horror and spun to the other side only to find yet another demon already standing blocking her path. Connor rolled his eyes as she fluttered on her toes and ducked their choreographed grab for her, “This is no time for  _ Swan Lake _ . Hit them!” He took a step out of the shadows and then stopped as yet another demon appeared to join the two already stalking Dawn.

Oblivious to her new boyfriend’s exhortations to fight the demons rather than participate in their dance number, Dawn huddled on the floor and was then lifted into the sir before being thrown across the floor to come to a halt at the foot of the stage steps. She blinked as a pair of black and white shoes tapped under her nose and then slowly raised her eyes to stare up at a red demon in a red suit.

Why'd you run away?   
Don't you like my ... style?

Dawn flinched as the demon snapped his fingers and the red suit turned into an eye-blistering electric blue one. Connor put his hands on his hips and muttered thoughtfully, “Uh-oh.”

Why don't you come and play?   
I guarantee a...

Dawn watched as the demon raised his hand to his face and pulled lightly at his chin. He eyes followed his hand curiously as he held something out for her inspection.

: ...great big smile.

Connor jumped along with Dawn as the demon’s disembodied mouth sang the last line from the palm of his hand. “Oh sh…” He jumped again as the mouth disappeared and then showed up in its normal place and glanced warily at the minions making sure he was still an unnoticed observer. So far so good, they seemed to be busy providing a back-up to their master and doing an intricate routine lifted directly from _On The_ _Town_ , a film Anya had made him watch when he had first arrived and told him in horribly gruesome detail just what she’s done to its blue eyed star in her vengeance gig days.

I come from the  
Imagination  
And I'm here strictly by your  
Invocation   
So what do you say?  
Why don't we dance awhile?

Connor’s eyes snapped back to the demon as he unrolled a parchment before Dawn’s eyes and he muttered, “Invocation?  _ What _ invocation?” He felt slightly reassured that Dawn’s mouth seemed to be framing the same question, but before she could make a sound the demon danced away throwing himself into the next verse with abandon.

I'm the hot swing

I'm the twist and shout   
When you gotta sing,   
When you gotta ... let it out.

Connor bared his teeth as the demon danced nearer to Dawn again, “I’ll be letting  _ something _ out in a minute. I’m thinking your entrails.”   
  


You call me and I come a-running   
I turn the music on   
I bring the fun in   
  


Connor snarled audibly as the demon made a gesture to Dawn and she rose like a marionette to move in a series of smooth hip rolls away from the demon. Connor stared for a minute and then blinked, “Focus you idiot!” He forced his eyes from Dawn’s very loose pelvis and back onto the grinning demon.   
  


Now we're partyin'   
That's what it's all about…

The demon slipped an arm round Dawn’s waist and pulled her close in a move that had Connor gripping his axe and moving out of the shadows before he realised what he was doing. He stopped short as Dawn was spun away again and managed to dance a few feet away from the demon to say nervously, “So…you’re like a good demon? Bringing the fun in?”

Connor rolled his eyes as the grinning demon shook his head, and muttered, “Sweetie, pay attention…”

All these melodies ...   
They go on too long   
Then that energy   
Starts to come on way too strong   
All those hearts laid open, that must sting   
Plus, some customers just start combusting

Dawn looked horrified as a door appeared out of nowhere beside the singing demon and he pulled it open to reveal a charred and smoking corpse. Connor watched the body hit the floor and sighed in resignation, “I  _ knew _ it. Bringing the fun in my Miracle Child  _ ass _ .”

That's the penalty   
When life is but a song.  
You brought me down into this town  
So, when we blow this scene  
Back we will go to my kingdom below  
And you will be my queen

Connor’s eyebrows hit his hairline so hard they nearly went into orbit, “Oh, I don’t think so.” He jumped into the air to somersault down in front of the demon and raised his axe as Dawn yelled, “Connor!” and tried to run forwards. Connor winked at the relieved girl and stared menacingly at the demon…

Well, you see

You and she

Wouldn’t be very regal

Connor shook his head in deep disgust at being forced to continue to communicate musically, swinging his axe and snarling as the demon ducked and turned into a tight pirouette to escape the lethal blow.

I’ll make it real for my girl

Connor saw the puppet minions rush forward from the corner of his eye, one of them grabbing Dawn that now appeared to be wearing a rather nice satin dress and the other two running to place themselves between the dancing demon and the Destroyer. He opened his mouth again…

What I mean   
She’s fifteen   
So this queen thing's illegal

The demon shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets to tap dance nonchalantly across the floor.

I can bring whole cities to ruin   
And still have time to get a soft-shoe in

Connor kicked one minion out of his way and rabbit punched another in the throat.

Well, that's great

But she’s my date   
And I’m not going to forsake her

The demon strutted across the dance floor, waving his hands Black and White Minstrels style.

Something's cooking, I'm at the griddle   
I bought Nero his very first fiddle

Connor spun and drove one hard foot into the remaining minion’s face.

Now l’m pissed

You’re gonna get squished

See, her sister's the Slayer…

The demon froze in mid-kick and looked round at Dawn as Connor tried to stare in horrified amazement at his own lips, “Squished? He’s going to get  _ squished _ ?” 

The demon ignored the Destroyer, “The Slayer?”

Dawn looked at Connor nervously and then nodded, “Yuh-huh.”

Connor put his hands on his hips and glared, “Did I just sing you were gonna get  _ squished _ ?”

The demon grinned as he looked at Connor, “Yup.” His grin widened as he saw a minion had managed to recover from the blow Connor had given him and was sneaking up behind the annoyed boy about to smack him round the head with an iron bar. Connor dropped like a stone as Dawn screamed and another minion rolled up from the floor to grip her arms tightly. The singing demon gestured at the minion that was currently neither restraining Dawn or tying Connor’s wrists together, “Find the Slayer. Tell her…tell her everything.” Dawn began to cry as she watched Connor being dragged towards the stage and the demon chuckled, “Just get her here. I want to see the Slayer burn.” He slid across the floor towards Dawn and took her chin in his hand, laughing again as she flinched in terror as he sang slowly…

Now we're partying. That's what it's all about.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “My name’s Sweet, what’s yours?”

******************************


End file.
